More Than a Rose
by Lady Morrell
Summary: Ella is born into a world where a woman's worth is measured by her beauty and wealth. She is tethered down to her fathers Alabama planation though she longs for more. Can a war set this caged bird free?
1. Default Chapter

**Hey everybody this is my first humble attempt at a fanfic**  
  
HAPPY READING  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Miss Ella. Miss Ella Rose! You get that little southern hide of yours off that horse and out of those breeches right now. Ya' here?" cried Mamie at the youngest Perry child. It had been nine years since the mistress had died leaving Mamie to rear the Master's six daughters. When Mrs. Perry had been brought home by the Lord Ella was only seven years old. Though she had her older sisters to look up to Ella never seemed to realize what was expected of her as the daughter of a wealthy plantation owner.  
  
Ella laughed to herself; Mammies pointless cries grew fainter and fainter as she raced across the field on her white thoroughbred Sea Wind. If one was not familiar with the area at the site of Ella and Windy one might think, "what a strapping lad, he will make a fine solider in our Calvary once he is grown." Indeed, with her hair pulled up under a cap, riding astride one could easily mistake her for a boy.  
  
She entered the Hurst estate from the back through the fields. "Aham", Ella called in a voice far deeper than her own. "My my my, if it isn't young Miss. Ella Rose." replied Aham with a smirk on his face. Aham had worked for Ella's daddy before he was sold to Mr. Hurst and was always able to see through Ella's disguises. "How'd you know it was me." she demanded, with the air of a debutante. Laughing Aham replied, "You don't worry about that Miss. The young master is waiting for you by the pond though I believe." "What's this about the young master Aham?" , Ahams niece Mary inquired with a crooked grin. Mary had been Mrs. Perry's personal maid. But once she died Ella's father couldn't bear the sight of her and had sent her to work at the Hurst's along with Ahem. Ella could feel fire rising in her cheeks and with that jumped the fence and raced off to the pond.  
  
Ella's heart did a flip as Joseph's face came into view. She halted Windy and was lifted from her saddle by his strong arms. He took a rose from his pocket, kissed it then brushed it to Ella's lips. "A rose for my rose", he said whimsically.  
  
"I don't understand why you wear that old hat", Joseph said reaching up an twirled a piece of Ella's golden hair that had fallen loose around his finger. "Nothing can hide your beauty." Reaching up he took off her hat letting her wild locks fall loose. He surrendered to temptation and ran his hands through her hair. It was her hair that had first intrigued him. His family sat behind hers during church and he would stare at the base of her neck the whole service, longing to know what it felt like.  
  
They walked around the pond for a time then took a seat on the bank. Ella's head rested lovingly on Joseph's shoulder. All this time Joseph had never removed his hand from her hair. Tilting her chin ever so slightly she could she into the depths of Joseph's eyes. His eyes had the look to them that they only had when he was with her. They seemed to cloud over as though when he saw her she was indeed all he saw and he was oblivious to the rest of the world. "Your coming tonight aren't you?" Ella asked knowing full well the answer. "Of course I'll be there love, but I'd rather keep you here the way you are then see you all dolled up, and uncomfortable at the party tonight." Joseph said. This is what Ella loved about him, he loved her for the way she naturally was. Ella reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingertips. Joseph leaned in and just as they could feel each others breath on there hungry lips they heard something.  
  
"God damn it Ahem, what is it!", Joseph demanded of the field hand. "I'm sorry young master sir, but Mammie just came over and she's fit to tie, you'd better get home before she catches you here Miss. Ella!" Quickly Ella swung up on Windy, "Thank you Ahem!" But before she good gallop off Joseph grabbed her reins and swiftly kissed her. Time seemed to stop just then for Ella, she fought the urge to jump of Windy and kiss him back. She was brought to reality by Ahem yelling at her that she better get going. Ella dashed off, looking back only once to blow a kiss back to Joseph.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N... Yes I know that was a little fluffy... but I promise it will get more serious soon, but not to serious, what would a story be without a little fluff.. hehehe..... PLEASE review and let me know how I did!!!! 


	2. A Mere Rose

Hey Everybody....  
  
HAPPY READING  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"I still can not see why this is necessary." Ella spat out with what little breath she had. "Your not a field hand miss, you have your family name to uphold." replied Mamie as she jerked the stays of Ella's corset causing her to gasp for breath. "Father already has five perfect flowers that he can parade around all through Alabama. Am I also destined to be subjected to a life of frivolous activity and demure, merely because of my sex." Ella demanded. "I will not have you speaking that way missy." Now just keep hold of that bedpost, if you didn't eat like a lad this wouldn't be so difficult." "That is where you are wrong! You are finished. Get out of my sight. Now!" fired Ella ripping lose of Mammie's grip.  
  
At the sound of all this commotion, Rosalynn, Ella's oldest sister hurried in. "Now what is all this?" she asked as she bustled in the door her petticoats swishing as she took her delicate steps. "Ella you are barely dressed and the guest are due to arrive in a mere two hours time." Seeing the look on Ella's face Rosalynn, dismissed Mamie who was standing aghast next to the open bay window.   
  
"What is all this Ella. You must get dressed your coming out party is tonight, you must look your best." Rosalynn said with a reassuring hand on her youngest sister's back. "I'm sorry for losing my temper I truly am. How am I supposed to be myself when I am incaged in a cell of devices such as these." she asked as she ripped the corset from her torso and through it across the room. "Its the latest style dear. It will make you beautiful, as it is our job to bring beauty into the world. We are to be the loveliest flowers in God's creation." responded Rosalynn poetically. With this Ella released the contents of her soul. "A flower! A flower is all we are meant to be! If so then why must we hide behind all this frippery and rubbish. A flower can not think it can not breathe. It is fragile and a single harsh wind cause it to wither. What of the woman in the field's they are not fragile, they work day in and out." "They are slaves and nothing else", replied Rosalynn easily. "They can not be compared to us just as no thoroughbred can be compared to a field of tabacco, they are not the same."  
  
Ella through her self onto the bay window, and began to weep silent tears of submission. Looking up she said, "I don't want that." "What is it you want then?" Rosalynn replied. Turning her head to gaze over the field into the horizon Ella imagined all the things that the sun's rays fell upon that she had never seen. Oceans and rivers and mountains, all the things she longed for but because of her being born a girl she was tethered down to a plantation in Alabama, where she would become nothing more than a flower.   
  
Drying her eyes and gaining self control, she replied, "I want that." "What the land, woman can not hold land you know that." replied Rosalynn confused.   
  
"I want the horizon.", Ella replied in a dream like gaze that allowed her to be anywhere she wished to be. Concern filled her sister's eyes. Placing a cold hand on Ella's forehead. "This sun isn't good for you get out of this window immediately your dilusional."   
  
Rosalynn dragged her youngest sister from the window and ordered one of the other maids to dress her. As she stepped out into the hall she be began to feel tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Ella was just like mother. Being the oldest she remembered mother clearly. The way she used to speak her mind, and go riding astride. She had no sense of limits and in the end it had caused her her death. Rosalynn lifted up a silent prayer to the Lord that her youngest sister wouldn't make the same mistakes.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________A/N..... This chapter was fluffless as I promised. Personally I really liked it but hey who cares what I think.... I care what YOU think!!!! So review and make a little farm girls day. (that would be me) The next chapter is about the party, with a few suprises... hehehe  
  
Im not exactly sure where this story is going, so any ideas are greatly appreciated! 


	3. A Caged Bird

A/N ooooooo... I cant wait for you guys to read this chapter *jumping excitdily* so... ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Fully dressed , Ella crossed the room to peer into the mirror. She reached up to her face to be sure that it was truly her reflection that was staring back at her. Her sisters' had had her gown specialty ordered from France. It was pink with a full skirt and off the shoulder sleeves. The silk bunched in the back and tied with crimson lace, the same lace that fringed the hem and neckline. Her hair was a motley of curls pinned on top of her head, with a few stray whisps framing her face. The maids had weaved strings of pearls and opals through her golden hair. Matching jewels adorned her neck and ears.   
  
Moving from the mirror to her window she peered out across the fields again. All the field hands been cleaned and brought into the house to serve at the party causing the field to look empty in the late May sun.   
  
She could hear the band beginning to play in the ballroom downstairs. A rap on the door brought caused Ella to jump. The solid oak door swung open revealing her father Charles. "Well there is a lady beneath all that grime. I knew there would be." replied Charles laughing at his daughter. He had already been in the brandy and the evidence laid heavily in his breath "Well we can't keep the guests waiting now can we?" he said offering Ella his arm. Taking on last glimpse at the ever beckoning horizon she turned and joined her father.  
  
As the staircase that would lead them into the ballroom loomed forward the realization of this day hit her like a gust of ice wind. This was the end of her life and the beginning of her days as a flower in the drab garden that was polite society. Time traveled all to fast and before she knew it she was standing a top the grand staircase with all the guests staring at her. Her father squeezed her arm reassuringly.  
  
"Announcing Master Perry, and his youngest daughter, Miss Ella Rose.", their butler said to the crowd below. As she focused on taking her delicate steps and attempted not to trip on her gown, she scanned the crowd searching for Joseph. Her heart fell, when she saw that he was not there. He had promised that he would be fact that he had broken his word causing this night to be even more imbearable. As they reached the bottom step, Charles released her hand and kissed her forehead, as he had done for his five daughters before her.   
  
After being swarmed by family members and being covered in a layer of kisses Ella's best friend and cousin Rebecca pulled her from the crowd that had formed around the newest member of Alabama society. "Well well well look at you Elly, you look like a regular lady", said Rebecca mockingly. The two girls had grown up together. Rebecca's mother had been Ella's mother's sister and the closest thing to a mother she had ever known. "Cheer up love.", continued Rebecca cheerfully, "That Mammie of yours can't scold you for hanging around the young mister Hurst now, your on the market too." All color drained from Ella's face at the mention of Joseph's name. "Hunny what did I say?", inquired Rebecca with concern for her dear cousin. "Joseph isn't here", Ella replied as a silent tear fell down her powdered cheek.   
  
"Saints forgive me Elly!", exclaimed Rebecca. "Don't let the aunts hear you talk like that Becky they'll thrash you good." "Poo on the aunts Elly and as for that young man of yours, he is out on verandah waiting for you." replied Rebecca with a smile, seeing the joy that the news had brought her dear friend. Ella hiked up her skirts and began to take off for the outdoor porch. "Hunny it's you the dear aunts will be thrashing if they she you like that!", shouted Rebecca laughing to herself.   
  
Forcing herself to slow down Ella Rose made her way across the hall to the distant verandah. She reached the open porch overlooking the flower garden that was the pride of the Perry estate. Waiting for Ella leaning against a white pillar Joseph stood clutching a parcel in his left hand. When Ella could withstand it anymore she ran into his arms. "Happy Birthday", Joseph said, handing her a package wrapped in white paper tied with purple ribbon. Lifting a curious brow Ella unwrapped the present revealing two objects. After removing yet another layer of paper Ella saw two books. Opening one she saw it to be a book filled with Shakespeare's plays written in elegant print. Ella's smile widened as she ran her fingers over the pages. She had always loved the theater but for her or her sisters to read was a strict taboo around Father.  
  
Before she could open the other book Joseph spoke up, "That one is empty inside, I know you will see places other than this plantation Ella, you cant be tied down, your like a caged bird here. Don't open it until you are away from here on your own adventure." Throwing her arms around Joseph she wept, but these were tears of joy. Joseph pushed her head up. "Ella a war is coming everyone knows it but isn't willing to accept it. Its only fair that you should know. That's why I'm out here... I'm leaving tonight to join up."   
  
"What", Ella said confused and stunned at Joseph's last words.  
  
"I can't just stay here, and watch my world burn all around me.", he replied. Ella wanted to sob, to beg him not to go, but then she remembered what he told her prior to the statement. He had understood that she couldn't stay, he wanted her to be happy. How selfish of her was it to not want the same for him.  
  
"I understand", Ella murmured burying her head in his chest.. "I knew you would Ella, I just knew you would.", Joseph said tightening his hold on her waist before kissing her softly on her lips.   
  
Her lips were still throbbing when he said, "I have to leave now, before father realizes I'm missing, but before I go..." he pulled a small box out of his coat. He opened it revealing a thin gold chain with a small gold rose charm on it. Ella fought back the tears while he clasped it around her neck. " This way you'll always have flowers from me." he said. "I have to go now." He titled her chin up with his finger and kissed her softly once more, "I love you." With that he ran off to the stables. He disappeared into the night before she could return the vow.  
  
Rebecca met Ella at the gate and seeing the look in her dear cousin's eyes Rebecca instantly put her arm around her. "What is wrong Elly, tell me, please", she begged. "Joseph said that the war was coming and he left to join up.", answered Ella through sobs. "Oh you mustn't tell a soul Becky, please, swear it. Oh Becky." "I swear Elly I..." Calls from the door came, slashing Rebecca's thought in half. It was Ella's sister Mary Ann, "Ella, father is fit to tie, you better get your hide in here.", she said lips pursed, with her hands on her hips.   
  
Gaining her composure again, Ella stepped back into the house. Her father was waiting for her in the back hall. "Where were you, you little slut." shouted Charles at this daughter. His speech was slurred and his breath reeked of brandy. "Father, I was just", started Ella, but she was cut off as a sharp pain fell upon her cheek. "You will not embarrass me like this." "Father I just went out for..." started Ella, but was instantly hushed as Charles raised his hand again. A sympathetic maid came and ushered Ella to a washroom where she could clean up. "This is what I'm condemning myself to.", she thought. "No man shall ever strike me again.", she swore to herself. It was a promise that she would keep within the folds of her heart. "If only Joseph were here", he would protect her she thought. "Damn his timing and damn this world."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N.. Well well well, I don't know if any of you were expecting that but I thought it would give me a lovely path to travel down. This chapter had some fluff... hehehe... what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic! Please review and give me some feed back!!! I thrive on reviews!!!!!   
  
*Much Love* 


End file.
